Invited to a Queen Halloween party
by starry3yedgirl1
Summary: Oliver invites Felicity & Diggle to a Halloween party that he and Thea are throwing. There's a bit of jealous Oliver and a bit of kissing. Just to get into the spirit of the Halloween which is coming soon.


**Arrow**

"Do you two have plans tomorrow night?" Oliver asked as he leaned over his desk slightly.

"I'm probably just going to stay in and hand out sweets to whoever knocks on my door," Felicity shrugged lightly.

"And I imagine I'm probably going to be accompanying you to some Halloween party, am I correct?" Diggle replied with a knowing smile.

"Well, I'm glad both your schedules are clear as I am inviting you both to a Halloween party being thrown by Thea and I." Oliver announced.

"Well looks like tomorrow night just got more interesting," Felicity commented, inwardly panicking about _what_ she was going to wear.

"Spending more time with you than is necessary?" Diggle replied obviously playing around "I guess I could make an appearance." He added.

Oliver looked amused "I'm glad the both of you can make it, you can turn up any time after eight." He informed them.

* * *

Felicity was sat with Carly in one of the booths at the Big Belly Burger. She and Carly were sharing some fries while outside the rain was pouring down making Felicity glad that she wasn't out in it. Felicity leaned across the table slightly "So… are you coming to Oliver Queen's Halloween party tomorrow?" she asked.

Carly shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh "I don't know if I'm honest," she said "It would be nice to finally go out just us but John will be there and things still aren't great between us." She added softly with a sad look.

"He's miserable without you," Felicity said "Plus, have you seen how big the Queen mansion is, I doubt we'll see the two of them much." She added hoping to persuade her friend.

Carly looked conflicted for a moment as she stared out the window where you could just about see the street through the downpour of rain. "Well… my babysitter is taking AJ out trick or treating, I suppose she wouldn't mind a bit of extra money." She said after a moment, turning back to look at Felicity with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Felicty asked happily, she didn't really want to show up at the party totally alone in that big house where she'd only know a handful of people anyway.

"Yes," Carly laughed softly as she checked her watch "I'm also coming along because I want to see a certain Queen's reaction when _he_ sees you in that little black dress you have in the back of your wardrobe." She added teasingly.

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes however she did feel her face get a bit warmer and she didn't doubt that she was blushing.

"Oliver and I are just… friends." Felicity said simply and truthfully.

"Right, _just friends_. I know that Oliver, you and John spend a lot of time together so I've come to the realistic conclusion that Oliver does care about you _but_ promoting you to executive assistant so you're _right_ outside his office whenever he needs to speak to you is a bit of a big giveaway." Carly said resting her hands on the table as if she was resting a case.

* * *

Felicity was packing her things away and logging off the computer when Diggle appeared at her desk. "Hey, you need a ride to Oliver's party tonight?" he asked seriously.

"Actually, I'm bringing someone with me so I think we can make our own way but thanks for the offer Dig." Felicity smiled up at him.

"A date?" He asked with a grin appearing on his face.

"Nope," She replied "It's actually Carly… I hope that's okay." She added softly.

"It's fine, why wouldn't it be?" He asked but she could see he was taken back.

Felicity offered him a friendly smile before standing up "Look, I know you still have feelings for her and I know she has feelings for you still. So… why not try speaking to her tonight?" She asked him softly "I think she'd like that a lot and you were both good together." She added before grabbing her bag and heading off towards the elevator.

So she might be playing match maker as well but still, she definitely needed a friend with her tonight. Someone to talk to and stand with.

* * *

"I'm really not so sure about this now…" Felicity began as she looked at herself in the mirror turning left and right, in her mind she guessed she looked okay but she felt a bit self-conscious about pulling off a little black dress. There were probably loads of girls at the party tonight who'd be able to pull this off much better.

"I'm not letting you change now, you look gorgeous Felicity." Carly said appearing behind Felicity dressed up as Belle from Beauty and The Beast.

Felicity turned away from her reflection and took a deep breath before she picked up the black sparkle mask she'd bought from Miss Selfridge a couple hours ago. "Can you tie this for me?" she asked as she placed the mask on her face.

"Sure, we'd best get going soon anyway." Carly commented as Felicity felt her knot the ribbon behind her head a bit tightly but at least that meant it would stay firmly in place for the night.

* * *

'_I'll give you everything you'll ever need__, and I'll find a way to turn you into a monster, me and you, we could rule the world, 'Cause no one's gonna mess with me, I'm a monster_'

"Wow," Felicity heard Carly say over the loud music that seemed to reverberate through the house.

"I know," Felicity replied agreeing with the woman beside her when Thea Queen dressed as a cat approached them.

"Felicity, Carly, I'm glad you could both make it. I'll let Ollie know you're both here." She said to them before gesturing that they enter further into her home. Felicity offered a friendly smile before walking into the mansion some more taking in the _space_, the amount of people and all the decorations.

A waiter with a tray of drinks walked past, Carly reached out and picked two glasses off the tray while thanking the waiter. Carly then handed Felicity one of the glasses, the liquid looked quite red but smelled fruity. The lighting effects also impressed her.

"He really knows how to throw a party eh," Carly shouted in her ear so she could be heard over the music.

Felicity nodded her head in agreement before she took a sip from her drink unsure about whether she'd actually like it. To her surprise she did quite like it. "I may need a couple more of these," Felicity said in Carly's ear who laughed.

Felicity and Carly started to dance to join in with the other party guests who seemed to already have had quite a few. Whilst dancing Felicity looked at all the other guests, there was a Frankenstein, a couple women dressed up as 'nurses' and what surprised her most was that some of the men were dressed as 'The Hood'.

Another waiter passed through a while later and offered Carly and Felicity new drinks to which they both accepted.

Felicity didn't know how long they'd been dancing but what she did know was that her feet and legs were starting to feel the ache and she could make out Diggle seemingly searching the crowd for someone. She assumed that someone would be Carly so she stuck her arm in the air and gestured for him to come over however whether he actually knew it was her or not, he still approached their direction.

"I've been looking for you two," He said loudly for them to hear "I didn't even recognise you Felicity." He added.

"Looks gorgeous doesn't she?" Carly shouted at him with a smile.

He nodded his head in agreement. Felicity felt her cheeks get a bit warmer but hoped that neither of them had noticed.

'_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need__, Well, then I'm your man, And if I listen I can hear you through my radio, In that bright white noise, What I been missing in my life, What I been dreaming of, You be that girl, You be that girl_'

"Is it okay if I steal you away for a moment?" He asked Carly who immediately turned to look at her for an answer.

"I'll be fine, you two go talk!" Felicity called to them both.

As they both disappeared into the crowd, Felicity downed her drink and decided to keep dancing.

A guy dressed as 'The Hood' approached her a couple minutes after Carly and Diggle had gone to talk, he had two drinks in his hand. Once he approached her, he offered her the obviously spare drink.

"I'm sorry I don't accept drinks from strangers," Felicity said into his ear while trying to maintain some distance but he stepped into her personal space anyway.

"A smart woman," The man said his voice sounded light and smooth.

Felicity smiled apologetically at him, he shrugged lightly and tipped the second drink into the first and placed the empty glass on the waiter's tray when he passed by a moment later. "More for me then," he said into her ear, his breath tickling her skin and causing her to shiver.

They danced together, closely, for some time and Felicity after a while of being wary of the mysterious man managed to relax and smile as they danced.

* * *

Oliver walked through the house glad that everyone seemed to be enjoying the music, the drinks and the decorations but he was more interested in finding Felicity. He'd already seen Diggle and he'd gotten word from Thea that Felicity had turned up with Carly.

Oliver also liked some of the costumes that people had turned up in, although he was slightly surprised to see some dressed as 'The Hood'. He passed his sister and her boyfriend Roy and it looked like they were really loved up, dancing together and by just being together. He was happy for her, truly.

Oliver walked into the living room where there were quite a lot of people dancing, he slowly walked through and people parted for him and told him how great the party was and he would smile and thank them for coming up until he stopped dead in his tracks.

A blonde haired woman who he recognised immediately as his IT girl was dancing with a man impersonating 'The Hood' and they were dancing too closely for his liking. Oliver clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times before he continued on towards them.

The black lattice skater dress Felicity was wearing stopped an inch or two above her knees, he'd never seen her in something so revealing. She looked gorgeous, he was glad to have gotten to her when he did because he saw the guy was slowly lowering his hands from her waist. Oliver used his elbow to push him out the way. He didn't hit the floor like Oliver had hoped he would but once he'd regained his balance and seen who had shoved him, he was on his way before Oliver could tell him to get out.

Felicity looked up at him in surprise "Oliver," she said loudly.

He took hold of her hand and lead her through the crowd and out into the hallway. He then carried on walking through to the kitchen where there weren't many people and a couple waiter's just leaving with trays of newly filled glasses and some trays now had food on.

"Oliver," Felicity started to say when he cut her off, he still couldn't get the image of that man in the 'The Hood' outfit touching his IT girl up!

"Felicity you should be more careful when you're dressed like… that and there are guys like that around." Oliver said, the words falling from his mouth without him thinking about it.

Felicity looked like she was frowning; the thing was he couldn't really tell. "I can handle myself Oliver," she told him. And he knew she could handle herself but he'd be damned if someone was going to try and cop a feel with her.

"Oliver," A familiar voice said from behind him and he turned to see Laurel "I've been looking for you, wasn't sure I'd find you." She said smiling at him.

"Laurel, I'm glad you could make it." He said politely before turning back to face Felicity only to be greeted with her retreating form and she was shaking her head once more.

He turned back to face Laurel and smiled at her "Tommy would've loved this eh," he said softly, his mind bringing a picture of Tommy and him when they were younger.

"Definitely, he would've talked you into letting him help plan it." Laurel said smiling fondly as she looked round.

* * *

Felicity had a couple more of those red fruity drinks and decided she'd let Carly and Diggle find her. She's chatted to a few other women who had complimented her and her dress and asked where she'd initially bought it.

But now she was heading outside because after being in a house packed with others who were dancing it got a bit stuffy and the music which was good was kind of annoying her. She was stepped out into the cool night air and shivered slightly; it was nice to take a deep breath of air.

There were a few other guests out here just getting air by the looks of it so she wasn't completely alone. Even from out here she could still hear the music.

'_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me,__ Tell me that you need me, Tell me that you want me, I've been waiting all night for you to tell me, Tell me that you need me, Tell me that you want me_'

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all by yourself," A man dressed as a pirate said as he stood beside her looking out at the view as well.

"And how many other women have you dropped that line on tonight?" Felicity asked turning to face him slightly amused.

He shrugged and looked deep in thought for a moment before he actually answered "Maybe four, am I including you?"

Felicity shivered again, she was starting to feel the cold a bit more. He shrugged off his jacket he was wearing and placed it over her shoulders. "Thanks, and sure, include me." She replied.

"Then four," he answered with a grin.

"I'm guessing that the line hasn't worked on the three previous women and I can tell you, it isn't working for me." Felicity replied.

"Ah, well… what do you suggest then?" He asked her and she considered it for a moment before his ringtone went off alerting him to an incoming call. "I'll be a minute." He said before answering and walking off somewhere.

Felicity stayed in the same spot and gasped in surprise when someone wrapped their arm around her waist rather tightly which actually hurt a little bit, and then the ground beneath her feet was gone replaced with air. The breath was knocked out of her as she was pulled upwards. In an instant her feet were reconnecting with a solid ground.

"Oliver Queen! How dare you do that without my permission!?" Felicity asked hoping to sound somewhat angry or annoyed but to her displeasure it came out quite breathlessly.

"You looked like you needed a quick and easy escape," Oliver said looking amused then his eyes focused on something on her, his smile quickly disappeared as he took the other man's coat off her shoulders and let it fall over the edge of the balcony.

"Oliver!" Felicity said in a scolding tone "That is a man's jacket, he paid money for that!" she said.

Oliver shrugged lightly "I'm sure he'll find it," he murmured.

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head slightly, what on earth was up with him tonight?

"What has gotten into you?" she asked genuinely confused. Was he having arrowing withdrawal already?

Oliver looked at her a moment longer before he let out a sigh "I've been asking myself that all night, why have I been so on edge, why I couldn't just stay in one place, why I felt the _need_ to look for you…" he said trailing off.

Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing; she'd had _one_ dream in the whole time she'd properly gotten to know Oliver about him professing his love for her. Maybe she was dreaming… oh god, what if she'd passed out drunk at the party?

"I'm not quite sure I actually understand where you plan on taking this…" Felicity said only just realising how close they actually are.

Oliver's lips turned upward slightly as he said "You're a genius, you'll figure it out." Before he wound one arm around her waist tightly, pressing her body to his and pressing his lips to hers.

It was… Felicity's mind went blank, all she could feel was his lips against hers and heard a sharp intake of breath. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck noting how this bloody mask was getting to be uncomfortable but was really easy to kiss in. Even if the pointy bit of the nose was probably digging into Oliver's face.

"I'm probably not a good genius if I didn't see that one coming," Felicity murmured against his lips.

She felt Oliver laugh before he was kissing her again.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so... first my first story for this show... yeah there may be a couple mistakes in here but it took me all day and I'm working on a multi-chapter story for them, it's just finding a plot. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
